Recuerdos del pasado
by Jverse
Summary: Balthier y Fran se adentrarán en una epopeya que conectará con el pasado de Ivalice, bajo la actuación de un misterioso complot. Su relación será una potente arma contra la fuerza que pone en juego el destino de Ivalice.[BalthierxFran][Spoilers del juego]
1. Un buen trabajo

Capítulo 1-Un buen trabajo

Fran abrió sus ojos color carmesí ténuemente al recibir la calida luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de su habitación de hotel, se levantó de la cama con renovadas fuerzas y abrió los cristales de par en par, recibiendo el fresco abrazo del aire exterior. Rabanasta se veía hermosa en un nuevo día, a pesar de que era bastante temprano la gente ya paseaba y alborotaba por las calles: Astutos comerciantes, niños juguetones, parejas mostrando su amor al exterior, y simples compañeros conversando apaciblemente; El bullicio rabanastino siempre era destacable. Desmelenó su alborotada cabellera blanca y se dispusó a comenzar un nuevo día. Se retiró la túnica de tela que se había puesto para descansar y rápidamente se enfundó en su traje de aventurera como cualquier otro día más. Recogió su largo pelo en su coleta habitual, y se colocó su yelmo protector en su cabeza, ya estaba lista para una nueva aventura. Entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba, sus afinados sentidos podían detectar cosas imposibles para las demás razas, esa era una de sus características como buena Viera que era. Se apresuró a recoger su arco y colocar su carcaj a punto por si pudiera ser un posible cazarrecompensas. Ella era una pirata del aire, y como tal, su cabeza tenía algún precio para el imperio... Suficiente para que algunos perros asesinos fueran capaces de todo por una bolsa de monedas. El supuesto visitante que sentía golpeó fuertemente la puerta un par de veces, y se dispuso a hablar. Fran colocó todos sus sentidos alerta.

-¿Se ha despertado ya la bella durmiente?

Fran quedó quieta un momento, y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa de tranquilidad, esa expresión ya le era bien conocida. Balthier, su compañero de aventuras, aguardaba tras la puerta de madera. Fran salió tras terminar de colocarse sus cosas y vió al joven pistolero apoyado en la pared. Este le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, por lo que supuso que había encontrado algo de agrado mutuo.

-He encontrado la solución a nuestros problemas.

-¿Un trabajo difícil?

-Te sorprenderá que es más fácil de lo esperado, casi parece de mentira.-Balthier parecía bastante contento de buena mañana.

-¿Es suficiente para arreglar el Strahl?

-He conseguido subir la recompensa hasta ese punto, ¿Acaso creías que no lo iba a conseguir?

-Yo no he dicho eso...

Balthier esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pongámonos en marcha cuanto antes, si la dormilona ya ha tenido suficiente...-El pirata comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la salida del hotel, Fran le siguió reaccionando a su pequeña acusación.

-Perdona Balthier, ayer estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir bastante. Ya sabes que llevamos unos días en los que no hemos podido descansar mucho, siento no haber tenido tu vitalidad para ir esta mañana...

-Ya vale, no es una reprimenda, solo un comentario. Si la señorita necesita descanso... ¡Pues a descansar se ha dicho!-El pirata aéreo cortó la excusa de la viera.

Fran sonrió al comprobar la actitud de su compañero. Sabía exactamente que él siempre era así, ya lo conocía de sobra y podía alegar que le gustaba siempre reaccionar a su manera a todo tipo de acciones. Le veía decidido de buena mañana y eso le hizo sonreir: Si decía de tan buena gana que ese trabajo valía la pena, era verdad debido a su comportamiento. La viera se sentía más aliviada, quizá pronto podrían volver a la libertad de los cielos.

El Strahl era la nave personal de la pareja de piratas, pero hacía tres días que había sufrido una pequeña avería en los reactores de su ala izquierda. por pequeña que fuera la avería, les costó caro, la reparación no era barata y no disponían de suficientes fondos en ese momento como para arreglar el desperfecto. Tras el suceso se vieron obligados a aposentarse en Rabanasta hasta que surgiera un trabajo digno de tal cantidad de dinero. Al parecer acababa de surgir lo deseado.

Salieron del hotel al bullicio de la gente en la ciudad, Balthier caminaba a paso ligero y pronto la viera le cogió su ritmo. Se dirigían hacia la puerta Este, como podía comprobar.

-¿De que se trata el trabajo?

-Sencillo, como te dije. Un temeroso bangaa ricachón tiene miedo de hacer una entrega en pleno desierto, pues parece que a quien va destinada la mercancía no es bien recibido por los guardias de la ciudad, ¿Entiendes?

-Ah... Tratos sucios... Típico de ricos.

-Veo que tu mente ya está completamente despejada.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-Replicó Fran acusando a su anterior comportamiento.

-Yo no he dicho eso...-Balthier volvió a dibujar una sonrisa pícara.

Pronto abandonaron la ciudad del todo y dieron paso al duro desierto. Un día tan caluroso denotaba la sequedad de la zona, incluso la "fauna" local parecía resguardarse bajo sus madrigueras, lo cual también era del agrado de la pareja.

-Perfecto día para una entrega, sin excesivos monstruos a la vista...

-Al fin un golpe de suerte...

-La dama destino nos ha hechado el vistazo bueno.

-¿Donde es la entrega?

-No muy lejos, en la explanada rocosa cerca del oasis, a una hora de camino...

-Bien.

El calor del sol hacía mella cada cierto rato, a lo que echaban mano de la cantimplora de agua fresca. Ni siquiera tuvieron que pelear contra ninguna criatura para llegar al centro de la explanada, todo iba como la seda. Apoyados en un roca, bajo el cobijo de sus ombra, esperaron impacientados a la llegada del recogedor de la mercancía.

-A propósito Balthier, ¿Que es lo que traemos?

-Si te pica la curiosidad... Parece una Magicita de brillo verde.

-Significa que tiene el poder de la naturaleza...

-Oh, que culta, ¿Me podrías explicar la historia de la piedra, maestra?

-Umf Balthier, ni siquiera puedo hacer un pequeño comentario.

El pistolero hecho a reir a carcajadas.

-¡Sabia que reaccionarias asi!¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Umf, ¿Te hace gracia mi indignación?

-Me hace gracia que, despues de tantos años, todavía sigas poniendo esa cara y tomándote así mis bromas.

Fran se puso colorada unos instantes.

-¡Oye...!

-¿Si?-Su sonrisa pícara dejo contra la espada y la pared a la viera, que apartó la mirada.

-No lo puedo evitar...

-Tampoco te voy a recriminar por ello.-Balthier terminó su broma, viendo la incomodidad de ella.

De repente, Fran se puso alerta. Sus orejas hicieron un par de leves movimientos sintiendo algo. Balthier observó sorprendido su reacción. Algo no andaba correctamente.

-¿Ya tenemos aquí al esperado?

-No, algo peor.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Algo grande se acerca Balthier.

-Puede que venga en carro... ¿Te has parado a pensar en eso?

-No es un carro, creeme. Sus vibraciones son muy fuertes, y se acerca a paso rápido. Por favor, prepárate.-La viera desenfundó su arco y preparó una flecha a punto.

-... Esta bien.- Balthier desenfundó su rifle-Yo iré delante.

Balthier avanzó rápido, seguido lentamente por una Fran que apuntaba cautelosamente alrededor del pistolero. Entonces, apareció. De la colina derrecha, que tapaba el horizonte, emergió corriendo un gigantesco Clisosaurio. Parecía furioso y hambriento, y se dirigía hacia sus dos presas más cercanas, en concreto la más cercana: Balthier. Él abrió los ojos y divisó a la criatura que se abalanzaba a lo lejos hacia él. Era virtualmente imposible que semejante criatura se encontrará vagando por esa zona del desierto, y menos tan cabreada. Balthier no creía lo que veía, pero reaccionando rápidamente, disparó un certero tiro al cuerpo del monstruo y corrió hacia Fran.

-¡Retirada!

Fran quedó sorprendida y temió que la criatura se acercara lo suficiente a Balthier, estaba empezando a llegar a sus pies. Disparó una certera flecha en el ojo del monstruo, que se paró unos instantes para rugir de agonía. Aun así no cesó en su persecución del pirata. Balthier se escondió en unos peñascos y se agachó, buscando con la vista una posible salida de esa colina cerrada. Fran cesó en su arco un momento y concentró toda su mentalidad en lanzar el hechizo Inmóvil, que haría que el clisosaurio quedará completamente inmovilizado durante el tiempo suficiente para huir. Cuando estaba en el auge de lanzarlo, sus sentidos captaron una segunda presencia en lo alto de la colina. Detuvo el hechizo y realzó su arco en dirección a donde sentía el movimiento.

-...!!

Una flecha perforante se clavó en su costado derecho, Fran emitió un leve gemido aguantándose el intenso dolor que le producía la flecha. Apuntó con nervios de acero a la figura encapuchada y consiguió devolverle el golpe en su hombro izquierdo. Un tiro certero que hizo quejar a la figura. Fran distinguió, antes de que desapareciera de la colina, dos grandes orejas similares a las de un conejo... ¡Una viera! Solo alguien de su raza hubiera podido evitar sus sentidos con esa facilidad, ocultándose hasta el último momento. De repente, Fran se sentía algo mareada, retiró con una acción seca la flecha y observó que estaba impregnada de un líquido morado.

-¿Veneno...?-Pensó. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, no se sentía precisamente bien. Apoyó su mano en la roca para no caerse por la pérdida de equilibrio.

Balthier divisó un pequeño túnel que daba hacia el otro lado de la colina: El oasis. Ese era su billete a la salvación. Estuvo a punto de hacerle una señal a su compañera pero... Notó que el clisosaurio ya no le vigilaba. Se asomó por la roca y vió que había fijado sus ojos en la debilitada Fran. ¡¿Porque no se movía?! Balthier dedujo en menos de un segundo que algo le ocurria, no podía estar así de tranquila. No siendo ella. El monstruo estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia ella, que seguía sin moverse un ápice. No iba a permitirlo, ni en sueños. El corazón le latía más fuerte que nunca, y se lanzó en una carrera de adrenalina hacia ella. El monstruo se dió cuenta y se lanzó como reacción hacia Balthier.

-¡Fran!

-Bal...

Sin más tiempo, Balthier cogió a Fran y la colgó de su hombro, a cuestas. Demostrando sus nervios de acero, se giró hacia el clisosaurio y consiguió esquivarle cuando le lanzó una dentellada. Entonces corrió hacia el túnel. Irritado ya por el jugueteo de sus presas, el monstruo cargó con toda su furia hacia Balthier. Dió todo lo que pudo de si, cargando a la viera, a la cual la cabeza le daba cada vez más vueltas. En el último momento, lanzó a Fran hacia la entrada y saltó, cayendo fuertemente al suelo. pero le sirvió para esquivar la dentellada en la última fracción de segundo. La criatura se golpeó al no caber por el estrecho túnel y gruñó de rabia, tras lo que comenzó a alejarse buscando nuevas presas. Fran se levantó y se apoyó en la pared, con una respiración entrecortada. Balthier la miró con preocupación tras erguirse.

-Fran... ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente Balthier, lo siento. Solo me he dormido en los laureles. Un fallo idiota...

-Eso es imposible viniendo de ti, déjame ver esa herida.

-No es nada, solo un rasguño. Vamos... Lleguemos al... Oasis...-Fran intentó caminar, pero flaqueó y casi se cae, de no ser por los fuertes brazos del pistolero que la recogieron. Todo le daba vueltas y más vueltas, bien le costaba reconocer a su compañero.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, yo te ayudaré.-Balthier cargó a Fran a su espalda.

-Lo siento...

-Chstt... No eres la mala de la historia... Descansa...

Fran se calló y dejó que Balthier la llevará. Llegaron al oasis y aposentó a la viera bajo la sombra de una palmera. Fué a por agua, llenado de nuevo las cantimploras, y volvió corriendo. Ayudó a Fran a beber algo de agua, no se podía prácticamente mover. Luego examinó su herida. Pasó su mano por ella y advirtió aquella sustancia. Fran no pude evitar emitir un gemido de dolor al sentir como los dedos de su amigo indagaban en la herida.

-Te la tengo que lavar... Es veneno, aguanta...

Abrió un poco la herida y utilizó el resto del agua para lavar la herida y extraer el veneno que se encontraba ahí. Fran aguantó el dolor como pudo, emitiendo pequeños gemidos que le eran insoportables reprimir debido al ardor que sentía en esa zona cuando Balthier se la estaba limpiando. Por fin terminó, Balthier se sentó en la palmera y colocó la cabeza de ella en su regazo, que ahora permanecía tumbada, descansando, con todo dándole vueltas...

-Te pondrás bien, descansa. Por aquí siempre pasan carrozas comerciantes. Estaremos en Rabanasta en un par de horas...

-Bal... Thier...

-Chstt... Concentrese en descansar, señorita- Balthier acarició suavemente su cara, para calmarla. Ella movió sus orejas levemente denotando que su estado se iba relajando.

-Gracias...

Fran no podía más. Sus ojos se cerraron mirando a Balthier y quedó profundamente dormida. Balthier sonrió y se quedó mirándola en silecio. Su belleza brillaba aun más en la contraluz del sol, desde la sombra que aquella palmera les ofrecía...


	2. Actos Impropios

Capítulo 2-Actos Impropios

Fran volvió a abrir los ojos tras aquellos sucesos y, tras despejarse un poco, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La cómoda butaca, las paredes de metal y el inconfundible cristal de enfrente suya le indicaban que estaba en el Strahl. Suspiró suavemente y se dispuso a levantarse. Entonces descubrió, posado encima de sus piernas, un bonito ramo de rosas dirigido hacia ella. Tras extrañarse unos momentos se levantó agarrando el ramo con suavidad y lo enderezó. Se dispuso a sentir el fino aroma de las flores y cerró los ojos. Las rosas eran brillantes y lustrosas, de un rojo fuerte, se notaban cuidadas y eran muy bellas. Fran las observó una última vez antes de dejarlas en su asiento de la cabina.

-Eres un idiota...-Fran sonrió. Este tipo de acciones eran usuales en Balthier.

Fran salió y sorprendió a un grupo de ingenieros moguri arreglando con vitalidad los reactores del ala dañada.

-¿Que haceis aquí?

-¡Ah, kupo!-El instructor jefe se dirigió a la viera, cesando un momento sus actividades de mando-El capitán del barco ordenó su reparación, kupo. Dijo que cuando usted despertara, le dijera que esperase, que no iba a tardar demasiado, kupo.

-Gracias por el mensaje, esperaré aquí.

-Sin más preámbulos, proseguiré la reparación, kupo.

-Un segundo... ¿Pidió también un mantenimiento de la nave?

-No, kupo, tan solo reparación de la zona dañada.

-Perfecto, puede continuar.

Fran volvió a entrar en el vehículo y recogió la caja de herramientas, de la cual sacó su infalible llave inglesa.

-Ya tengo algo para matar el tiempo...

La viera se dispusó a completar el mantenimiento del Strahl, a la espera de su compañero.

La puerta de la taberna Oasis se abrió de golpe, introduciendo a un decidido Balthier en la estancia, se dirigió rápido a la zona elevada, justo donde se solían colocar muchos de los ricachones a intercambiar opiniones, mercancía negra, y fantochadas propias de su clase. El bangaa abrió los ojos al ver a Balthier acercándose decidido a su mesa, sonriendo. Se levantó de la silla y miró a uno y otro lado buscando un rincón por donde zafarse.

-Aaah, buenos días caballero...-Balthier colocó un seco puñetazo en la cara del bangaa.

-¡¿Tú...?!

-¿Como es posible...?¿Verdad?

Balthier agarró al bangaa y le hizo una llave que lo lanzó a la zona de abajo, Balthier saltó ágilmente la pasarela y cayó encima del rico bangaa, que se quejó al sentir el dolor. El pistolero se agachó y le golpeó una segunda vez, tras lo que lo cogió del cuello y le dirigió sus palabras, ahora totalmente serio.

-¿Que intentas, joderme?

-Yo... Yo no pretendía...

-Imbécil...

Lo levantó y le colocó un par de puñetazos más. El bangaa, pese a su fuerte complexión, parecía no defenderse de ninguna manera y temblaba al recibir los golpes del pirata volador.

-Has intentado joderme. Joder a mi compañera es como joderme a mí, idiota. ¿Que te creias, que un par de asesinos contratados y un dinosaurio iban a acabar con dos piratas de conocido nombre? He visto cosas peores.

-Solo era cuestión de un mínimo fallo, era imposible, estabis rodeados, me prometieron que...

-Yo nunca fallo.-Balthier lanzó un derechazo directo al hocico de su atormentada víctima. La mayor parte del bar miraba espectante la situación, e incluso algunos vociferaban el nombre de Balthier al reconocerle dando su merecido a un rico corrupto.

Lleno de rabia, el bangaa lanzó un lento contrataque tras recibir el impacto, un gancho de derecha lento y sin técnica, que Balthier paró agarrando su muñeca cuando el puño ascendía, para terminar doblando su muñeca y hacerle gritar de dolor.

-¡Ya basta, por favor!¡Ya basta!¡Yo no quería matarte, lo juro!¡Solo me ofrecieron dinero por meteros en esta trampa!

Balthier empujó contra la pared al ricachón.

-¿Ves? Parece que nos entendemos mejor...

-Uh...

-¿Quien fue?

-...

-¿No me oyes?

-Unas... Unas mujeres encapuchadas, se notaba por su voz que eran mujeres. Es improbable que fueran vieras, ya que eran cinco y creo que no salen tantas del bosque en grupo... Supongo que unas cazarrecompensas humes buscando tu cabeza...

-¿Y que querían exactamente?

-Ya te lo he dicho, simplemente... Querían que os enzarzara en una trampa, llevandoos a aquella zona tan cerrada y apartada, seriais un blanco más que fácil. No se nada de dinosaurios... Ni de ataques a compañeros...

-Parece convincente...

-¡Es todo lo que sé!¡Lo juro!¡Dime que es lo que quieres, te daré lo que sea, pero déjame vivir!-El bangaa suplicaba desesperadamente clemencia al joven hume.

-Quiero el dinero pactado, más un plus de la mitad, y la piedra mágica me la quedo yo.

-¡Está bien!-El bangaa sacó la bolsa del dinero que ya le había enseñado al aceptar la misión, y en una segunda bolsa, introdujo la mitad de lo que había en la primera. Temblando, le dió el botín a su agresor.

-Un placer, lagarto miedica, nos veremos otra vez, espero que para bien.

Balthier le lanzó una sonrisa al asustado bangaa y salió tranquilamente de la taberna, con diversos ojos clavando su mirada en él.

-Me las pagaras... Si crees que puedes jugar conmigo estás muy equivocado, pirata bastardo...

Balthier se dirigió al aeródromo, directo a su nave. Vió a Fran ajustando mecanismos de la cola del vehículo. Se quedó observándola de brazos cruzados unos instantes y se dirigió a ella.

-¿No me vas a saludar?

Fran se giró y observó al pirata sonriendo imponente. Dejó la llave inglesa y se limpió las manos con un pequeño trapo mientras se acercaba a Balthier.

-Mantenimiento listo, capitán.

-Tu pasatiempo favorito...

-De alguna manera hay que matar el tiempo.

-Je...

-¿Que has estado haciendo este tiempo?

-Sencillo, nos recogió la carroza mercante de turno, como era de esperar. Me quedaba el suficiente dinero como para comprar un pequeño antitoxinas, te lo hice beber, y a falta de dinero para un hotel, te dejé en la cabina del Strahl, descansando...

-Antitoxinas y un ramo de rosas, ¿No?-Dijo Fran irónicamente.

-Vaya, pensaba que te iban a gustar...

-No me disgustan.

-Me tomaré eso como un "gracias".-Balthier avanzó hacia el ala dañada mientras Fran le miraba y esbozaba una sonrisa, le siguió sus pasos.

-¿Ya está todo listo?

El jefe moguri se dirigió a Balthier gustosamente.

-Todo listo señor, su nave ya puede despegar en el momento que desee.

-Perfecto.- Balthier depositó la bolsa grande en la mano del ingeniero- Aquí tiene sus honorarios, gracias.

-Todo un placer.-Hizo un saludo agarrándose la visera de su boina. y con un gesto, mandó a sus subordinados que se retiraran. En unos segundos, Balthier y Fran se quedaron solos junto al Strahl.

-¿Encima has conseguido que te pague?

-Más un plus, para más inri. Hoy cenamos y dormimos en hotel sin problemas económicos.

-Parece que el pirata volador ha puesto las cosas en su sitio.-Dijo Fran mientras avanzaba hacia la salida del aeródromo.

-Él se lo buscó.-Balthier le siguió calmadamente.

-Ya lo creo.

-Je...

Dieron un paseo por Rabanasta, comprando algunos víveres para sus viajes y reservaron la habitación del hotel, para ahorrar, alquilaron una conjunta, con camas separadas. Se sentaron en un restaurante común rabanastino a cenar, e intercambiaron opiniones sobre la trampa en la que inconscientemente habían caido.

-Quisiera saber...

-¿Si?

-¿Reconociste a quién te disparó la flecha envenenada?

-Ahora que lo dices... Me había olvidado completamente de ello, pero...

-¿Algo en especial?

-Se trataba de una viera.

-¿Una viera?

-Sí, me quedé sorprendida, pero sus orejas la delataron. Además, solo ellas podrían haber burlado mis sentidos de esa forma tan directa.

-Vieras, la actuación estelar de la función.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Ese tipo, el bangaa. No fue él quien deseaba convertirnos en fiambres. Decía que había sido contratado por cinco mujeres para engañarnos.

-...-Fran se quedó pensativa.

-Exacto. A mi también me extraña, pero puede concordar.

-Es difícil que tantas vieras que han salido del bosque se junten de esa manera.

-Ahí está el quebradero. Es inverosímil. Mejor dicho, improbable.

-Cuando abandonan el bosque, las vieras... Suelen ir solas o en grupos reducidos, parejas, como mucho quizá un trío. Pero lo más común esque sean solitarias.

-Uhmmm...

-Estoy preocupada. Acaso ella... ¿En que está pensando?

-Imposible, ¿Piensas que esto está hecho aposta?

-No estoy segura...

-Meditaremos con más calma cuando estemos descansados, es tarde, vamos a dormir.

-... Está bien.

Se dirigieron al hotel. Fran entró para cambiarse, colocándose las túnicas más comodas para dormir, y luego pasó Balthier, quien se dió una fría ducha para despejarse. En la cabeza de Balthier, este puzzle movía sus piezas continuamente, intentando buscar un encaje adecuado. Salió de la ducha y se acostó, retirándose la camiseta, en la cama. Fran ya estaba acostada y estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño. Susurrando un buenas noches, se despidieron del día y cayeron en un profundo sueño. A Balthier le costó un rato despegarse de sus pensamientos, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron casi automáticamente por el cansancio del día.

A la madrugada, Balthier abrió levemente los ojos y se movió. Entonces observó a su compañera Fran, apoyada en la ventana, con un gesto de preocupación, recibiendo la luz de la ténue luna que iba desapareciendo para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Balthier se quedó mirándola, recibiendo la pequeña luz que llegaba a la habitación, estaba bellísima, con el pelo suelto y alborotado, y una ropa que parecía una chica pueblerina de lo más normal. Tras volver al mundo real, se dirigió a la viera.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Balthier...-La viera observó a su compañero con un tono triste y un poco sorprendido.

-¿Fran...?

-...

Un silencio abarcó la habitación. Intercambiaron miradas. Él sabía que algo no iba bien en su amiga, ella sabía que no podía engañarle, y menos, ocultarle algo. El pirata se levantó de la cama y se apoyó a su lado, sacando la cabeza por la ventana y recibiendo el aire fresco de la madrugada.

-Repito, ¿Que te preocupa...?

-Yo...

-...

-Balthier, voy a marcharme una temporada.

-¿Qué?

-...

-¿Por que?-Balthier se giró y la miró decididamente, ella quedó abrumada ante su mirada y agachó la cabeza.

-Esta noche, he... He recibido la voz del bosque... Por primera vez en muchos años. Me gritaba, diciendo que algo va mal, que algo va muy mal. Que mi vida corre peligro, pero no solo la mía, sino la de... La de muchas vieras que abandonaron el bosque en su día...

-...

-Balthier, el puzzle encaja. Esas vieras... Estan cazándonos. Están cazando a aquellas que dejamos el bosque. A todas, sin excepción. Es por eso que debo abandonarte. No voy a poner en peligro tu vida por un asunto que solo me concierne a mí...

-...

-Balthier... Lo siento...

-Fran...

-Dime...

-De verdad... ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que te vayas solo porque quieres mantenerme a salvo?

-...

-Esto es trabajo para un buen actor principal.-Balthier comenzó a moverse en dirección a su cama y se sentó-Ni pienses que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando que ciertas cazadoras vayan a por una presa a la cual le tengo apego.

-Pero... Balthier, tú no tienes nada que ver. Si no te inmiscuyes, no tendrás nada de que preocuparte. Volveré en cuanto consiga aclarar todo este entuerto.

-Yo quiero inmiscuirme, ¿Y si no vuelves?¿Me quedo solo? No voy a dejar que un grupo de vieras actuando de manera impropia, efectuando tales masacres en miembros de su raza, acabe con la mejor compañera de viajes que podría tener nunca.

Fran se quedó callada, se sentó en su cama, enfrente suya, y le miró seria a los ojos. Esa mirada decidida, esta vez él no sonreia, solo la observaba, demostrando con una simple mirada que era capaz de todo, aunque fuera un hume, aunque no haya nacido en el seno del bosque, aunque jamás haya escuchado su voz. Su mirada decidida le hizo abrir los ojos, y comprendió que su compañero no se interesaba solo por las riquezas y botines, sino también por aquella persona que le acompañaba en sus travesías. por primera vez, Fran sintió un calor especial dentro de ella. Le hizo sentir, con solo una mirada, que ella valía más de lo que creía, que no era una simple compañera que podría cambiarse en cualquier momento. Le demostró que para él valía, y que era más que la compañera de un capitán. Fran suspiro y apartó la mirada. Todo el calor se desvaneció y aclaró su mente.

-Perdona por intentar desplazarte, a veces soy idiota...

-Sabía que lo entenderías.-Balthier sonrió pícaramente y vió como su compañera se levantaba y preparaba sus cosas de aventurera.

-Y aunque intentara evitarlo, ¿Que poderosa fuerza es capaz de parar ese tren llamado Balthier?

-¡Jajajajajaja! Muy perspicaz, ¿Ya nos ponemos en marcha?

-Cuanto antes mejor, ves hacia el Strahl, voy a cambiarme. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor, ¿No es así?

-No cabe duda, a sus órdenes, ¿A donde vamos a ir?

-A la selva de Golmore.

-¿Allí?¿Segura de ello?

-Las cosas son lo suficientemente grave para ello.

-Entendido.-Balthier colocó su camiseta en su torso y avanzó rápido.

-Hay que cuidar esa piedra, el bosque me dijo que era de suma importancia.

-No hay problema.-El pirata abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a salir.

-Balthier.

-¿Si?-Se paró y giró su cabeza para observarla.

-Gracias.-Fran sonrió dulcemente al pistolero.

-De nada señorita.-Balthier sonrió pícaramente-Ya sabe, me encantan las obras con gancho y acción.

Balthier salió del hotel a toda prisa y dejó a Fran pensando en la perspicacia de su compañero mientras se cambiaba.

-No lo dudo, eres único.

Fran salió del hotel en dirección al aeródromo. La luna casi había terminado de esconderse, y alumbraba ténuemente Rabanasta, mostrando un precioso paisaje digno de ver... El comienzo de un nuevo día, y de una nueva aventura.


	3. Jerarquía

Capítulo 3-Jerarquía

Balthier entró con sobrada energía en el Strahl, se sentó en la butaca de capitán y comenzó a encender los motores. En cuanto terminó los preparativos percibió como su compañera entraba sútilmente en la nave y, con un grito de guerra y un poco de teatro, dijo para ablandar la grevedad del problema:

-¡Rumbo a Golmore, mi capitán!

Fran se sentó con una sonrisa en la butaca de copiloto y preparó los mandos.

-¿Eso no debería decirlo yo?

-Pensaba que te gustaría sentirte capitana por una vez, con eso de dominar...-Balthier le lanzó una mirada irónica.

-Bueno... ¿Como dominar a un tren imparable?-Dijo Fran lanzándole una mirada cómplice.

-Ya deberías saberlo, tras todos estos años.

Fran sonrió y no dijo nada más, puso todos sus sentidos en la nave. Balthier hizo lo mismo y, en pocos segundos, el Strahl se alzó por los cielos de Ivalice, imponente y lleno de la furia de los cielos. El trayecto era fluido y sin problemas, en los campos de Ozmon, zona que daba paso a la entrada de Golmore, nunca había habido excesivo tráfico aéreo, así que se podían permitir el lujo de no atender a los mandos durante larga parte del trayecto. A pesar de esto, Balthier siempre atendía con sumo interés a los comandos que tenía delante, incluso en trayectos sencillos, le gustaba observar y controlar los mandos, sintiendo que era libre de ir a donde quisiera, con un simple movimiento de controles. Fran, en cambio, se tomó un respiro para observar al pistolero, la conversación en la madrugada le había hecho sentir de una forma que antes jamás había sentido, ni siquiera por parte de sus hermanas vieras, en sus tiempos en los que habitaba en el bosque. Pensó que quizá observándole pudiera llegar a la solución de esa cuestión. Como ese hume consiguió hacerle sentir importante en la vida misma, que pensaba que era un ser vivo más, una viera, una habitante del bosque, que recelaban el contacto exterior y las demás razas. Ella ya, desde pequeña, nunca aceptó ese hecho.

-"Que el bosque este arraigado a nosotras no quiere decir que nosotras debamos estar arraigadas al bosque"-Sus mismas palabras de hace años le vinieron a la cabeza.

Para ella, eso era una verdad absoluta. El sentimiento único que le había hecho sentir plena alguna vez había sido la libertad. Y sin duda, fue el mismo Balthier quien se la brindo en bandeja de plata. Una libertad sin precedentes, de ir a donde le plazca, de hacer lo que a una le plazca. Aunque penado por la ley, un precio por su cabeza no era más que un obstáculo insignificante comparado con la plenitud de la libertad que la situación de pirata del aire le otorgaba. Y todo ellos se lo mostró él, un hume, de joven edad, hace más de cinco años... Ahora ese hume jovial y decidido ya había crecido, y tenía veintidos años. Su espíritu seguía decidido, pero ahora había madurado más que suficiente para imponerse ante cualquier cosa. Balthier era una persona capaz de darlo todo por un objetivo por insignificante que fuera y, aunque durante unos años pensó que las riquezas, oro y joyas, eran lo único valioso para él, al poco tiempo decubrió que también ansiaba la libertad por encima de todo, y que le importaban las personas a las que él quería. En el fondo, dentro de ese gallardo, irónico y imponente pistolero, existía una persona bondadosa, un caso poco frecuente en el sentimiento corrupto de los humes, que poseen por lo general un increíble ansia de poder. Así, Fran desquitó la teoría de las vieras de que todo hume era corrupto y de que no merecía el perdón del bosque. Ella aprendió a entender que no todos eran necesariamente así, y que incluso se podía aprender de ellos. Balthier le había enseñado mucho, y ella también le había enseñado a él. En estos momentos lo miraba con otros ojos, pues tras reflexionar sobre su mismo pasado y ver la importancia que este ser vivo había mantenido en su vida, un calor familiar volvió a anidar dentro de ella. El mismo calor que hace unas horas le invadió en la habitación de aquel modesto hotel. Sintió que eso no iba para nada con ella, pero se sonrojó mientras veía a un Balthier calmado, de mirada ténue, absorto en los controles de la máquina. Tras ello, soltó un suspiro y se relajó en la butaca cerrando los ojos y pensando en que diantrés era lo que le pasaba.

El Strahl se paró y descendieron hacia la entrada de la selva de Golmore. Balthier activó el camuflaje óptico del navío y lo dejó suspendido en aquella zona.

-Acabemos con esto lo más rápidamente posible.-El tono de Balthier era bastante serio, sabía a lo que iban y era algo que no le entusiasmaba precisamente.

-No durará mucho.-Respondió Fran.

Entraron en Golmore. Esta selva se caracterizaba por su humedad, que en algunas zonas de la región llegaba a ser agobiante. La frondosa vegetación estaba acompañada de diversos tipos de hongos que crecían por este factor. Poco a poco, los humes que aquí entraron construyeron diversas vías, caminos de paso fácil echos con tablones de madera, resistentes a la humedad. La selva de Golmore antes era un lugar mortal, donde los depredadores podían acceder a cualquier despistado visitante con un ataque feroz y brutal. Los viajeros y cartógrafos consiguieron diseñar un mapa de fácil acceso, evitando las zonas más peligrosas y los caminos sin salida, marcaron el territorio más corto para pasar la selva, y ahora, aunque no era una zona precisamente segura, era accesible para cualquier viajero. Todo lo que tocan los humes, acaba siendo remodelado a su manera...

La pareja ya tenía el camino bien decidido y sabían bien por donde tenían que avanzar para llegar a su destino. Iban a paso rápido, las visitas de la fauna eran bastante calurosas y un descuido podría ser algo poco alentador. Rifle en mano, Balthier tuvo que despachar a unas cuantas panteras hambrientas que no se conformaban con su alimento habitual, y viendo la visita de nuevas y jugosas presas, atacaban. De todas maneras no suponían un considerable reto para los dos piratas y caían al recibir las flechas precisas de Fran y los disparos atronadores de Balthier.

Llegaron a una zona donde habían unas escaleras descendentes. Dichas escaleras indicaban que los cartógrafos humes habían avistado un camino sin salida, y por lo tanto, bajar y continuar por aquellos caminos era algo carente de sentido, puesto que al final no existiría salida. Pese a esto, la pareja bajó. En realidad, el muro de al final del camino era una trampa visual de las vieras del bosque. Utilizando un hechizo, Fran sería capaz de anular ese muro mágico y revelar el camino oculto hacia su tierra natal. Las vieras utilizaron esto como medio para evitar a los humes, a los que consideraban corruptos y no les agradaba la idea de que se introdujeran en sus tierras.

El tono de sorpresa se acentuó en el rostro de Fran al comprobar que todo iba más rápido de lo premeditado. En la entrada al pueblo de Elt, ya esperaban una capitana viera con cuatro soldados, esperándola. Balthier se quedó atrás, a los pies de las escaleras, y dejó que Fran avanzara hasta una distancia para dialogar.

-No avanzarás más, viera corrupta.-Las palabras de la capitana eran frías y directas.

-Necesito hablar con Jote.-Las palabras de Fran no eran más que una contracarga a la agresividad de sus palabras.

-Jote ya sabía que ibas a venir, y no cree necesario que tú tengas que hablar sobre este tema con ella.

-¿Ella ya sabe lo que está pasando?

-Desde hace ya bastante tiempo, corrupta.

-... ¿Y se puede saber porqué no reacciona ante este problema?

-Idiota, veo que no lo entiendes. No te preocupes, tengo un mensaje de Jote hacia tu persona, puesto que has venido expresamente, se ha tomado la molestia de anunciarte lo que no pareces entender.

-Lo escucharé atentamente.

La viera prosiguió a enunciar el informe de Jote. Mientras, Balthier observaba, con un cierto tono nervioso, la conversación. Para nada le gustaba como las vieras del bosque trataban a Fran, y este lugar le ponía nervioso. Tan cerrado y frío, casi carente de sentimientos. Para él, el bosque no era un lugar cálido ni acogedor. Se inculcó la idea de que el bosque es algo egoísta, que solo mira por su bien y recela el arropo de sus hijas. Lo había podido comprobar en la misma Fran, pues el bosque no perdona. Todas las vieras pueden escuchar la voz del bosque, en cambio, cuando una se marcha del lugar, va perdiendo esta facultad gradualmente. Fran se había vuelto incapaz de escuchar la voz del bosque fluídamente y sin problemas. De hecho ya había abandonado la idea de recurrir a él desde hace años. El bosque no perdona a sus hijas, y le slanza mensajes blasfemos, diciendo que son unas corruptas, corruptas por la misma corrupción que alega pertenecer a los humes. Eso le irritaba y mucho, y por eso se ponía nervioso al estar cerca de esta jerarquía. Aún así el lo hacía por su compañera, y estaba claro que las respuestas podrían ser encontradas aquí, así que acató el tema y avanzó sin reparos. En Balthier surgía un nuevo puzzle, el porqué de que el bosque, tras tantos años, le hable a sus hijas perdidas, alertándolas de un peligro terrible. Decidió no comerse la cabeza con ello mucho más, puesto que había ocurrido, y con explicación o no, el mismo bosque les había dado el último paso para afirmar que lo impropio estaba ocurriendo.

-Yo, Elyandra, prosigo a relatar las palabras de nuestra señora patriarca, Jote de Elt. El bosque ya alertó en sus inicios sobre el tema de la caza furtiva a nuestras hermanas perdidas, a sus hijas corruptas. Es por eso que nuestra señora quedó intrigada, ya que el bosque también hablo de que dichos cazadores también eran parte de nuestra estirpe, de la sangre del bosque. Vieras cazando vieras, cual absurdo sonaba el tema. Ante la preocupación de Jote, el bosque también le hablo... Y esta fue la conclusión. Puesto que vosotras mismas buscasteis la corrupción, rechazando el abrazo de nuestro bondadoso bosque, era de esperar que vuestro genocidio comenzara en un cierto perido de tiempo, y asi es, no hay nada de que preocuparse, ni porque actuar. Pues esto es vuestra culpa, y vosotras mismas buscasteis la muerte al abandonar el velo sagrado de nuestro padre. El bosque dijo que mereceis ser cazadas, y que no se deben tomar medidas, simplemente esperar hasta el exterminio total de vosotras, las hijas corruptas. Jote no moverá un solo ápice en esta batalla. Vosotras os lo habeis buscado.

Fran no daba crédito a lo que oía. Como es posible que su propia hermana de sangre piense en eso. Ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar en que su ella también se incluye en ello, en que al fin y al cabo todas eran vieras. Permitir este genocidio es absurdo, completamente de locos. Pero en unos segundos recordó lo que la ley del bosque significaba para ellas, y entonces comprendio que hasta lo más retorcido se podría llevar a cabo si el bosque lo decía. Con una mirada de impotencia y decepción, Fran se giró y avanzó hacia atrás, en silencio. Observó a un callado Balthier que respondió a su gesto comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-No te des tantos alardes "Hija del bosque".-Fueron las últimas palabras de la viera, frías y agresivas, no giró su cara para mirarle a los ojos.

La capitana Elyandra no respondió a la acusación, y en una absoluto silencio, abandonarona paso raudo la selva de Golmore. El atardecer ya iluminaba las praderas, iluminando hermoso la extensa zona, junto con un fino aire fresco que eliminaba la sensación de humedad.

-¿A donde crees que debemos dirigirnos ahora?

La viera lanzó un suspiro y observó a su compañero una vez más.

-Vamos a Yajara, la tierra de los garif.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Ellos son la segunda raza a la que creo más cerca de la Madre Naturaleza, he pensado que el sabio garif... Quizá pueda descubrir la posición de las cazadoras.

-No es mala idea, vamos hacia allí.

Los dos se notaban tensos, y s epodía aspirar en la sequedad de sus palabras. No obstante, no hicieron comentario alguno sobre el tema y avanzaron hacia territorio garif. A esta hora, las criaturas de los campos de Ozmon tendían a descansar y no hubo problemas para acceder a pie en el pueblo de los garif.

La pareja entró en Yajara. Avanzaron hacia el puente de acceso al poblado, vigilado por dos guardias garif. Fran se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Perdonad, queremos solicitar una audiencia con el gran sabio garif.

-Si, joven viera, joven hume, pasad. El gran sabio ya sabía de vuestra llegada a nuestras humildes tierras.

-Guau, esto se llama perspicacia.-Dijo Balthier mientras seguía a la viera por el puente, tras golpearle suavemente en el pecho al garif.

Una vez más, Balthier esperó a la entrada de la cabaña donde reposaba el sabio garif, y Fran se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, enfrente del sabio. La voz del viejo garif resonaba de tal manera que incluso el pistolero podía oírlo.

-Bienvenida, pequeña hija de la Madre Tierra, ya se el motivo de tu visita a mi humilde morada, y tu petición de consejo sobre tan nefasto futuro que se cierne sobre las exiliadas de tu raza.

-Asi es, sabio. Si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaria gozar de su ayuda.

-Lo tendrás, hija perdida. Utilizare mis sentidos para hablar con nuestra madre, y te acosejaré como bien pueda.

-Una vez más, le honro y le doy las gracias por ello.

Fran hizo una reverencia y el sabio garif se dispuso a dibujar símbolos en el aire con sus dedos, comenzando un ritual mágico digno de admiración. Algunos murmuros en una jerga desconocida para el pirata del aire acompañaban el ritual que sumía en un trance al grandioso garif. Diez minutos mas tarde, el aura de energía que rodeaba al garif desapareció y levantó su cabeza en dirección a la joven viera. Sus palabras volvieron a resonar en la estancia.

-La Madre me ha hablado, está preocupada por las pesquisas que hay entre sus hijas. Parece ser que las perseguidoras que van tras vuestra sombra anidan en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, al norte de Rabanasta...

-¿No le indicó donde exactamente?

-Le ha sido imposible. Su energía parece distorionada por algún efecto esotérico y solo puede sentir un ténue latir de vida en ellas, casi imperceptible. Se están ocultando muy bien. Pero la Madre es sabia, y ha descubierto que esta noche planean una ejecución masiva, en la misma ciudad de Rabanasta.

-¿Por qué en Rabanasta?

-Porqué hoy empiezan las fiestas anuales.-La voz de Balthier interrumpió la conversación y contestó a su pregunta.-Es una perfecta oportunidad para atacar sin dejar indicios y burlar a la ley, debido al ajetreo de la población.

-Está claro...

-Las palabras del joven hume son sabias.

-Muchas gracias, gran sabio. Mi compañero y yo marcharemos para responder a la actuación de nuestras agresoras. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias...

Fran se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la tienda junto a Balthier. Cuando estaba a punto de finalizar la acción, el sabio les interrumpió una vez más.

-Un momento, ¿Que es eso que llevas ahí?-El sabio señaló una de las pequeñas mochilas que Balthier llevaba en su cinturón.

Balthier sacó la piedra de color verde esmeralda y la mostró con un gesto al sabio.

-¿Se refiere a esto?

-Si... Rebosa magia, y está pidiendo enviar un mensaje a quien la porta... A la hija de la Madre Tierra...

-¿Se refiere a mi?

-Exactamente, acercate con la piedra joven...

El pistolero entregó la piedra a su compañera y esta se sentó de la misma manera que antes frente al sabio. Colocó la piedra en la palma de la mano del garif y este la manoseo lentamente.

-Puedo traspasaros su mensaje, sumiéndote en un profundo sueño. Dentro de él, la piedra te hablará sobre lo que ha vivido...

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto joven hume, la piedra también quiere hablarte a ti. Por favor, acércate y disponte a vivir este sueño...

-Bueno...

Balthier se sentó en la misma postura que Fran y miró al garif.

-Para estar juntos, debereis manteneros unidos aquí. Por favor, poneros uno enfrente del otro y entrelazad los dedos de vuestras manos. Tras ello, cerrad los ojos, y dejaros sumir en el profundo sueño.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y entrelazaron los dedos. Balthier pudo sentir la fina piel de la viera rozando sus dedos y esto le provocó una agradable sensación en su interior. Ella presionó con fuerza sus manos indicándole que estaba dispuesta a no separarse de él. Balthier respondió con una sonrisa y los dos cerraron los ojos. El Garif hizo un segundo ritual, y una energía proveniente de la piedra rodeó a los dos compañeros.

Balthier y Fran abrieron los ojos. Se encontraban espalda con espalda, en una estancia un tanto húmeda y oscura. Unas pocas antorchas la iluminaban y mostraban su superfície rocosa. Se encontraban en una especie de templo. La roca estaba tallada para simular adornos y signos decorativos, la sala era muy larga, y al final se podía divisar un enorme portón que daría paso a una nueva sala... Los dos miraron hacia atrás casi al unísono y comprobaron que era un camino sin salida. El sueño ya había empezado, intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices y la sonrisa pícara en sus rostros se hizo denotar. Los dos avanzaron a paso calmado hacía el portentoso portón.


	4. Soñando Revelaciones

A los Lectores: Quiero agradeceros a cad auno de vosotros el apoyo incondicional que me habeis dado para continuar esta historia. Teneis razón que hay pocos fics sobre Final Fantasy XII(Recuerdo que el mio fue el primero en aparecer), y comparto la idea de que deben subsistir. Durante una temporada, pense en desistir el proyecto y dedicarme a otras historias, pero gracias a vuestros ánimos he comprendido que no debo dejar esto a medias, y regalaros mi historia a vosostros, lectores incondicionales que no me habeis abandonado. Pido disculpas por la tardanza y quizá por la baja calidad de este capítulo, el cual deje a mitad y he retomado ahora, por lo que quizá no se atan bueno como los anteriores. Una vez más os vuelvoa dar las gracias y que disfruteis y espereis... Pues el capítulo 5 aparecerá, sin fecha determinada, pero aparecerá. tengo claro que no os voy a dejar colgados.

Sin más preámbulos, disfrutad de Soñando Revelaciones.  
---------------------------------------

Capítulo 4-Soñando Revelaciones

Al llegar al portón, Balthier empujó firmemente su superfície para abrirlo. Desvelaba un pasillo idéntico al anterior, pero que mostraba una bifurcación al final, dando a elegir entre un camino a la izquierda, y otro a la derecha. Balthier avanzó sin preocuparse, Fran le siguió.

-¿Tienes idea de que camino elegir?

-Parecen idénticos, así que escogeré el primero que me de y a seguir.

-Si tú lo dices...

Balthier llegó a la bifucarción y se paró un segundo antes de decantarse por la derecha, se dirigió hacia allí instintivamente. Fran se paró unos segundos más, pero acabó siguiendo al capitán del Strahl. Cuando Fran intentó acceder a la bifurcación, un muro mágico apareció y no le permitió el paso. Balthier se giró y observó el muro que había aparecido, corrió hacia él y golpeó fuertemente su superfície. Fran oyó los golpes y se acercó a la zona. Repitió el movimiento de su compañero, Balthier podía oir los golpes de su compañera. Balthier gritó, pero parece ser que sus palabras no llegaban a los oídos de Fran. Desistió en la idea y decidió avanzar por la única via que tenía, un pasillo que llevaba a otro portón similar al anterior, de un color azulado. Fran se quedó junto al muro unos minutos más, a la espera de alguna señal del pistolero más, pero se dió cuenta que todo lo que podía hacer es golpear el muro. Con un resigando suspiro, Fran tomó el camino hacia la izquierda, que conducían a otro portón de color verde esmeralda.

-Balthier...

Unos ténues susurros diciendo su nombre fueron lo primero que llegó a sus oídos tras abrir el portón. Una descomunal sala, iluminada con unas grandes antorchas prendidas de fuego azul celeste. La sala estaba ricamente decorada con adornos dorados y pequeños trozos de joyas incrustados en muchos de los símbolos de las paredes. Al fondo, la estatua de una mujer con alas de ángel, aguantando su propia falda, que revelaba una especie de portentosa máquina bajo ella. Justo enfrente de esta máquina, un pequeño trono de piedra sostenía a una bella mujer tranquila, de rasgos finos y largos cabellos blanquecinos. Llevaba un vestido blanco similar al de la estatua y parecía ser una joven con no más de veinte años. Miraba a Balthier con paz y serenidad y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara.

-¿Quien eres tú?

-Bienvenido, Balthier.

-Responde a mi pregunta.

-Soy... Un avatar de mi señora Artema, El Ángel, venido a este plano para comunicarte un mensaje.

-¿Artema?

-Pequeño hume¿Sabes quienes fueron los Espers?

Espers... La expresión de Balthier fue de asombro en ese momento. Había oido hablar de ello alguna vez, viejas leyendas que contaban que los Espers eran mensajeros de los dioses, seres que habitaban en Ivalice antaño, ahora se decía que custodiaban zonas de importancia en Ivalice, aletargados en sus guaridas. Balthier se tomó aquello como una simple leyenda, pero parecía que podría ser cierta.

-¿Artema es un Esper?

-Exactamente, ella es el ángel de la luz, que purifica y guía las almas de los caídos hasta su paraíso.

-¿Y que se espera tal divinidad de algo tan insignificante como yo?-Las palabras de Balthier sonaban en ironía.

-La señora Artema se ha fijado en ti, Balthier. Eres una persona de espíritu decidido, y ha visto que te has metido en este asunto de vieras...

-¿Que tiene que ver ella con las vieras?

-El problema al que os enfrentais, en realidad, esta más allá de lo que vosotros denominais. Bajo esta máscara de genocidio se esconde un terrible propósito, que concierne a algo ocurrido entre Artema, El Ángel y Éxodo, El Custodio...

-¿De que se trata?

-Decírtelo supondría el descubrimiento de vuestro complot... Ellos lo tienen todo bajo control. Pero puedo mostraroslo en silencio, junto a Éxodo. No os llevará mucho descubrir de que se trata.

-Oh, adivinanzas. Es un juego divertido.

-Esto no es una broma, Balthier. El mismo destino de Ivalice conecta con este complot encubierto.

-Vale¿Que debo hacer?

-Vuelve sobe tus pasos, os mostraremos lo que nosotros vemos...

-Está bien.

-Una cosa más... Acércate.

En silencio, Balthier se acercó caminando hacia ella. Sus paso resonaban en la sala. Cuando llegó a un distancia prudencial, ella le tomó de la mano derecha y le colocó un anillo de color azul intenso en uno de sus dedos, con símbolos tribales grabados en él, infundiéndole un aire de misticismo. Balthier observó con agrado el anillo que había recibido.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto es la llave que permitirá al elegido de Artema utilizar su poder... Cuando llegue el momento.

-Si tú lo dices... Bueno, va siendo hora de largarse, no puedo esperar más a ver tan intrigantes sucesos.

-Ya no tengo nada más que decir. Tened cuidado en vuestra travesía.

Balthier reabrió el portón, pero esta vez, conducía a una sala distinta. Estaba sobre una especie de balcón que mostraba una enorme sala. Enfrente del protón por donde había salido, había uno idéntico de color verde, que se abrió y dió paso al mismo balcón a una intrigada Fran. Los dos portones se cerraron fuertemente.

-¿Tú también has tenido una charla sobre Espers?

-Sí, fuí informada por el avatar de Éxodo, el Custodio.

-Debería decir lo mismo, enfocado a Artema.

-Entonces sabemos lo mismo.

-Pero a ti no te dieron ningún anillo.-Balthier mostró con una sonrisa su adorno nuevo.

-¿Que es eso?

-Según me ha dicho, la llave para liberar el poder de Artema.

-No hacen más que contestarnos con misterios...

-Observemos que diantres nos quieren mostrar.

Balthier y Fran se apoyaron en la pasarela del balcón y observaron la sala. Una majestuosa habitación decorada con símbolos similares a los anteriores, antorchas resplandecientes, con fuegos de avivado fulgor. En el centro de la sala, un enorme sello circular de tonos morados que parecía hecho casi de cristal permanecía uniforme. Muchísimas vieras, unas treinta, rodeaban el sello, arrodilladas ante él. Tan solo una figura se mantenía erguida. Una figura claramente masculina, pero desconocida, debido a su túnica negra acompañada de una gran capucha que tapaba completamente sus facciones. Sostenía una especie de colgante con un medallón dorado. Extendió su brazo con el colgante pendiendo de su mano en dirección al sello. Las vieras comenzaron a sentir la fuerza de la niebla mágica anidando en ellas, y muchas no podían evitar emitir algún quejido del ardor que sentían.

-Traed la sangre pura.-La voz grave y a la vez fina de la figura encapuchada inundaba la sala.

Un portón se abrió y dio paso a cuatro vieras más, que sostenían en brazos a una niña viera cada una, de no más de cuatro años de edad. las colocaron en el centro del sello y se unieron al comité de vieras. La figura oculta desveló una daga de ritual, totalmente enjoyada con piedras carmesíes, y se rajó con ella la mano que sostenía el colgante. La sangre se derramaba por su piel, como atraída por el colgante, el cual empezó a absorberla. Una vez cesó, el brillante rubí que encabezaba la baratija se fundió en un líquido negro y escarlata que se derramó en el sello.

El líquido se expandía por cada rincón del sello, hasta que el mismo sello adquirió la completa tonalidad de la sustancia. La sala comenzó a temblar y el supuesto sacerdote alzó las manos y vociferó algunas palabras.

-¡E aquí tu alimento virgen¡Despierta, Creador!

El sello emitió un último resplandor antes de resquebrajarse en mil pedazos seguido de un intenso rugido que caló hondo en los oídos de Balthier y Fran. Deslumbrados por la luz y aturdidos por el horripilante sonido, entreabrieron los ojos para observar la macabra escena. Un colosal brazo gigantesco había aparecido del agujero provocado por la destrucción del sello, y lo coronaba un fuerte puño cerrado de las mismas proporciones, del cual brotaba sangre desde el interior… Las niñas, habían sido brutalmente masacradas por aquella cosa. La mano dejó que los restos triturados y la sangre se derramaran por el agujero abriendo la mano y, tras un segundo rugido con un tono claro de satisfacción, una oleada de niebla mágica salió del agujero.

Tal era la intensidad de la niebla, que las vieras que rodeaban el sello comenzaron a carbonizarse, dejando tan solo los vestigios de su energía magia, que era absorbida de nuevo por el agujero. Balthier ya tenía claro que no debía permanecer aquí por más tiempo, así que se dispuso a dar marcha atrás. Se giró para avisar a su compañera, y la descubrió en el suelo, inconsciente. La onda de niebla mágica había llegado hasta allí, y había sido suficientemente potente para dejarla fuera de escena. Nervioso, la cogió y la colgó a sus espaldas, como pudo. Empujó el portón con la intención de abrirlo. Mientras la sala temblaba y se oía la malévola carcajada de aquel intento de sacerdote. La puerta se abría lentamente, debido a su peso.

-¡Mierda, Vamos!-Balthier maldecía las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Giró la cabeza unos instantes tras escuchar un atemorizador sonido de algo chocando contra la piedra de la habitación. Cuatro brazos se agarraban al suelo desde el agujero, luchando por salir, y con un impulso dieron paso a una cabeza que Balthier no tuvo tiempo para reconocer, la puerta se abrió. Con una velocidad endemoniada, Balthier corrió por el pasillo que parecía infinito. El templo comenzaba a derrumbarse, y podía escuchar los pasos de la criatura cada vez más potentes, colosales, acercándose a ellos. No quería mirar atrás, solo pensaba en ser lo suficientemente rápido para llegar al final. Bramidos y rugidos decoraban la ya de por sí agitadora escena. Miraba hacia todas partes, buscando una posible salida de aquel desconocido recinto, pero la oscuridad y la agitación no le dejaban percibir demasiado su cometido.

-¡Entrad en la luz, vamos!-Una voz resonó como eco en la estancia, Balthier reconoció la voz del sabio garif.

A lo lejos, puedo divisar un pequeño atisbo de luz que se expandía formando una especie de portal. Sintiendo los pasos y el aliento de la criatura a flor de piel, dio una última carrera acompañada de un salto que le sirvió para introducirse en el portal junto a Fran antes de que la horrenda garra de la criatura los aplastara.

Todo se suspendió y el tiempo pareció detenerse para Balthier. Silencio y calma, estaban suspendidos sobre una intensa energía blanca. Los ojos de Balthier se iban cerrando lentamente, como adormecidos…

-Estamos… ¿Salvados…?

Los ojos de Balthier se cerraron.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba tumbado sobre algo mullido. Se descubrió a si mismo sobre una de las camas de los garif bajo un intenso cielo nocturno. Estaba sudando, no recordó el porque hasta unos instantes más tarde, cuando rememoró el sueño. Estaba salvado. Se levantó y observó que estaba en la morada del sabio garif. Observó también a una seria y un tanto apagada Fran sentada frente a la hoguera, mientras el sabio Garif parecía esperar sentado en su posición ya conocida. El pistolero se dirigió hacia ellos.

-El bello durmiente ha despertado.-Dijo irónico mientras los dos dirigían su mirada hacia él.

-Ah, Balthier… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo el sabio.

-Podría estar mejor, pero sí.

-Observé todo el sueño con mi percepción espiritual y el poder de la piedra… Le he contado a Fran lo que no vivió cuando ocurrieron ciertas circunstancias.

-Lo siento, Balthier.-se disculpó ella.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, ya sabemos a que eres susceptible, hasta en sueños.

-He descubierto algo que os interesará.-Dijo el sabio.

-¿Algo sobre las vieras?

-La piedra ha hablado, esta misma noche planean un ataque furtivo en Dalmasca.

-Ahora que recuerdo, hoy empiezan las fiestas anuales en Dalmasca, es el día perfecto para atentar…

-… Sobretodo contra las vieras que viven en la ciudad.-Terminó Fran.

-Pues debemos darnos prisa, Fran¡Al Strahl!

-¿No quieres preguntarme nada sobre el sueño?

-Mis disculpas, pero creo que los actos me responderán mejor que las palabras.

-Entiendo…-Le devolvió la piedra y se la guardó en una de sus bolsas.

-Gracias por su atención.-Dijo Fran antes de que abandonaran la estancia hacia el Strahl.

Subieron en silencio, y ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra hasta estar sentados en sus respectivos puestos. Balthier observó su mano y descubrió que el azulado anillo se encontraba ahí. Sorprendido, esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-En todas las obras tengo que ser el actor principal, soy demasiado bueno.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Observa.-Alzó la mano sonriendo, mostrando el anillo a su compañera.

-Eso si que es una sorpresa.

-Te dije que no podrías deshacerte tan fácilmente de mí.

-Je, y ya me has salvado dos veces, capitán…-Dijo irónicamente encendiendo los motores.

-Soy el héroe de la historia, no puedo dejarte morir.

-¿Y el "héroe" de la historia ha sacado algo en claro?

-Sigue siendo un nudo en el que se cruzan vieras, Espers, y magia. Vaya, justo de lo que menos entiendo…

-Menudo héroe estás hecho entonces.-Rió.

-No te burles, un buen héroe tiene adversidades a las que debe superar.-Sonrió pícaramente.

-Creo que quizá esta noche obtengamos respuestas más claras.

-Pues no esperemos más. Todo listo capitán.

-¡Rumbo a Dalmasca!

El Strahl despegó a toda velocidad bajo la fría noche y puso su rumbo hacia la Dalmasca en fiestas.


End file.
